craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden Chapters/Sentinel
Biography Sentinel (real name unknown) is a private military contractor and member of the mercenary band known as Shark Company. Born in the Central Confederation Worlds, he didn't appear on official government records until he started work as a PMC. He has a high success rate when it comes to solo ops, but his team operations have not had as much luck. He considers 13 to be his lucky number, and for good reason. He was the thirteenth member on a raid mission, but bad intelligence led him and two others into a trap, Sentinel becoming caught at ground-zero of a planted explosive. It is believed that his armor modifications and the Aegis shield technology that led to his survival. Recently he has been on the run due to an angry client, and has been pursued by bounty hunters on several occasions. Only his affiliation with Shark Company has kept him relatively protected from his pursuers. After rejoining with two other teammates from Shark Company, he has taken on a job helping rebels on New Memtroi deal with a private pharmaceutical corporation known as SPIRE, which is believed to actually be owned by a member of the Guild. The client he angered was a rather influential political figure, this figure was caught for bribes from three separate criminal activity rings. The reason he was caught was due to Sentinel coming to get pay for his contract made with shark Company, when he arrived he caught the politician in the middle of the bribe exchange. After escaping relatively unscathed Sentinel reported him to Shark Company, who immediately had him pegged as a undesirable client. After word got around investigations led to the bribes being uncovered and linked to the three rings, they got let off of charges some how. This led to them interrogating and planning on capturing Sentinel to gain access to classified member only information on Shark Company and eliminating one of the causes of there political puppet's fall. Currently on the run Sentinel is caught between the three groups who have starting hunting him and each other. He has been known to have a cold and analytic personality when it comes to making strategies and a pyromaniac finding even missiles coming towards him as fascinating. In ground combat he has a action reaction style with an ability to think on the fly with plans appearing in his head at random moments, his superiors are grateful for this trait and hate it. They enjoy having a field commander of sorts, but despise the fact that he will simply forge his own plans regardless of previous planning. Outside of combat he has a personality allowing him to blend into many groups. Though he tends to stick to areas away from people due to him having anxiousness wherever he goes. He has been described as friendly to allies and a neutral wait and see view of others. He also seems to be a strange person as a modification to his helmet allows the face plate to glow allowing the shark teeth to be visible like a cheshire cat grin. Equipment Abilities Non-combat Background feature Class features Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Category:Eden Chapters/Characters